


Hell' come back for me

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non riusciva a capire quanto tempo fosse passato, solo che prima o poi sarebbe impazzito.
  
  Aveva bisogno di lui e lui sarebbe arrivato, per ricompensarlo, doveva tornare per lui si diceva Renfield ogni giorno, era il suo servo prediletto e il padrone sarebbe venuto per lui, ad aiutarlo ad uscire da lì. Non gl’importava di quello che accadeva nel frattempo, solo l’attesa contava per lui.





	

Non riusciva a capire quanto tempo fosse passato, solo che prima o poi sarebbe impazzito.

Aveva bisogno di lui e lui sarebbe arrivato, per ricompensarlo, doveva tornare per lui si diceva Renfield ogni giorno, era il suo servo prediletto e il padrone sarebbe venuto per lui, ad aiutarlo ad uscire da lì. Non gl’importava di quello che accadeva nel frattempo, solo l’’attesa contava per lui.

Non lo avrebbe lasciato lì a marcire, ne era sicuro, sarebbe tornato perché era il suo prediletto e il padrone lo amava. Ricordava ancora i loro abbracci e i baci del padrone, lo amava così tanto che per lui aveva fatto di tutto, compreso portargli miss Ives quando lui doveva essere al posto della donna, lui lo meritava.

Ricordava ancora quella stretta possente eppure delicata, quelle dita che avrebbero potuto sventrarlo in qualsiasi occasione eppure lo accarezzavano lente e delicate, indugiando su ogni porzione di pelle che fuoriusciva dalla camicia regalandogli brividi poco consoni, quegli occhi che lo fissavano pieno di tenerezza e di desiderio, e poi il morso del padrone, i denti che laceravano lentamene la carne e che scavavano nella pelle fino a trovare le vene dove indugiavano. Il padrone succhiava e beveva il suo sangue come se lui gli appartenesse e Renfield in quei pochi giorni era stato suo, anima e corpo. Sentiva il suo sangue fluire lentamente nella bocca del padrone, Dracula, e dopo i primi momenti si limitava a gemere e ansimare, quella sensazione era migliore del più fulgido amplesso, sentire in che maniera contribuiva alla vita del padrone lo mandava in estasi.

Si abbandonava inerte tra le braccia del padrone che continuava a bere il suo sangue con ingordigia, quasi non si accorgeva della mano del padrone in quella parte del corpo di cui non bisognava parlare in una conversazione onesta, era la sua ricompensa mormorava il padrone quando si staccava dal suo collo, il sangue che scorreva sulla sua pelle rendendolo più bello, più potente, l’essere indistruttibile e selvaggio che Renfield sapeva di dover venerare. Era la sua ricompensa per tutto quello che faceva per lui continuava il padrone muovendo ritmicamente la mano, Renfield era stanco eppure gemeva tra le braccia del padrone che rideva delle sue reazioni umane, non gl’importava che gli altri li stessero guardando, lo guardassero pure, servi del padrone come lui, coloro che formavano la corte del padrone, che tutta Londra vedesse come lui si offriva al suo padrone, era o non era il suo prediletto?

Il padrone glielo sussurrava sempre mentre lentamente lo faceva distendere sul pavimento, quella era la sua ricompensa, la ricompensa per il suo prediletto, a lui quelle pulsioni così terrene non interessavano, lo faceva solo per lui, per ricompensarlo e Renfield doveva essergliene grato gli mormorava all’orecchio. E Renfield si sentiva predestinato, prescelto, era il prediletto dal maestro e avrebbe fatto di tutto per poter continuare a meritare quella fiducia, sapeva che era sbagliato, che donarsi in quella maniera era da degenerati ma non gl’importava, il corpo del maestro sopra di sé lo teneva bloccato a terra e le sue mani esigenti esploravano il suo corpo strappandogli gemiti e sospiri, poi risentiva quelle zanne su di sé e gemeva ancora più forte, incurante di essere osservato, li sentiva muoversi ma non se ne curava, voleva solo il maestro e le sue attenzioni. Quello che aveva sempre visto come un atto degradante e generato ora assumeva le forme di una resa, una resa incondizionata piena di fedeltà e amore dove lui offriva tutto sé stesso al padrone il quale lo possedeva anima e corpo e Renfield gemeva il nome del padrone mentre godeva di quello che il padrone gli stava dando, del godimento che gli procurava mentre si faceva strada dentro di lui, con i denti bevendo il suo sangue e con il suo membro mentre lo possedeva con forza, i loro corpi si muovevano all’unisono mentre la sua mente diveniva sempre più leggera

E infine, quando il suo corpo era prossimo all’apice, il padrone gli offriva il suo sangue, si fidava così tanto di lui da offrirgli il suo stesso sangue, e Renfield accettava, accettava qualsiasi cosa dal padrone, beveva il sangue del potente Dracula e solo allora il padrone gli concedeva di raggiungere l’apice del piacere, era una ricompensa per i suoi servigi quella, lui godeva perché il padrone decideva così, se provava quello era perché il padrone accettava di ricompensarlo..

Era il suo prediletto e avrebbe fatto di tutto per il padrone, gli avrebbe portato miss Ives una, due, mille volte, tutto pur di avere ancora ricompense come quella, per quello il padrone sarebbe tornato, per salvarlo da lì. Sono il suo prediletto si ripeteva. Sono il suo prediletto. Non mi lascerà marcire qui. Non mi lascerà marcire qui si ripeteva ogni singolo giorno mentre attendeva.


End file.
